Benutzer Diskussion:Federschweif
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Federschweif. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 14:13, 8. Sep. 2011 Hallo Federschweif ^^ (sehr schöner Nane gefällt mir gut :P) Ich möchte dich nochmal herzlich Willkommen heißen und fragen ob du nicht vllt auch in unseren Chat kommen möchtest http://webchat.quakenet.org/?channels=warriorcats-wiki&uio=d4 Dort können wir uns alle über verschiedene Themen unterhalten, ob zum Wiki oder nicht ^^ Ich würd mich freuen wenn du mal vorbeischaust ^^ Bei sonstigen Fragen kannst du dich gerne an mich oder auch gerne an andere User wenden :) LG Silberfluss 10:53, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hey Feder ^^ Also wir sind im Chat wenn du Lust hast komm doch auch ^^ LG Silber ^^ Hey ^^ Nein, das war nicht schlimm keine Sorge ^^ LG Silber Ach, gern doch ^^. Besuch' uns doch mal wieder im Chat :). Klar kannst du das ^^ Ich versuch' dir so gut zu helfen wie ich kann ^^ lg, Starforce StarClan 13:54, 19. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Hey Feder ^^ Ja Mondherz' Bilder sind wunderschön. Ich schätze mal, Vanille ist einfach eifersüchtig. Aber weißt du, sie hatte vor kurzem ihr eigenes Wiki, und hat einfach unsere (Amber, Mond, ich) Bilder genommen. Und das, obwohl ich ihr im e-Wiki schon gesagt hab, sie solls nicht tun.. lg, Starforce StarClan 07:56, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hey Feder, Es wär ganz schön wenn du bei nächster Gelegenheit mal wieder in den Chat kommst, da wir gerne etwas mit dir bereden möchten ^^ LG Silberfluss 11:37, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) hi^^ wellenpelz ist kinkfur und efeuschweif ist ivytail ich hab neulich im eng wiki gesehn das efeu ihre jungen schon hat Hi!! Ich hab grad gesehen dass du krebs bist was ich übrigens auch bin =) LG Drachenherz 2 Hi Ich komme machmal Nachmittag und Abends. Drachenherz 2 19:17, 19. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hi So nen geg halt ^^. Ich bin halt dann im farblosen chat.! oder wenn du ihm spezial bist komm ich halt dazu!. Drachenherz 2 17:12, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hi Jo mal schauen wochende is immer nich so gut. aber wenn nachmittag oder dann halt abend ^^ Drachenherz 2 15:01, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas!! Feather ;P Auch dir Fröhliche Weihnacht und ein gutes, neues Jahr :3 Fireheart002 10:00, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Danke ;) gleichfalls Rotkehlchenflug 15:43, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Rotkehlchenflug Merry Christmas! Dankeschön Feder, dir auch! :3 Hey Feder! Ich werd jetzt nicht so oft on sein können, da mein Bruder da ist =)! Ich wünsch dir auch fröhliche Weihnachten!Tinipfote 19:03, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas auch von mir :) Cherry Fruity 09:02, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hi Merry Christmas! mein cmoputer war schrott jetz hab ich letop! Drachenherz 2 17:31, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hi Kommst du eher nachhmittag oder abends in den channel? Drachenherz 2 08:08, 26. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hi Feder, ich wünsch dir auch einen guten rutsch und merry christmas :D (nachträglich ;) ) deine Freundin Flammenherz 14:34, 6. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ein neues Jahr wartet auf uns :D Guten Rutsch Feder, knall schön ich freu mich auf dich, wenn wir uns im nächsten Jahr wieder begegnen :D deine Höhi 09:43, 31.Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab dich verpasst :| Drachenherz 2 17:40, 18. Jan. 2012 (UTC) THX Danke, ja da haste dich nicht verschaut ich hatte wirklich Geburtstag und naochmal danke^^ ach ja mir macht das gar nichts aus das du im stress bist geht mir nämlich auch so... so viele exen und schulis und das ganze andere zeug argh xD hab auch zur zeit stress mit meiner freundin und kann nicht jaden tag vorbei schauen bis bald deine Höhi 14:12, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Tabelle Hey wie hast du die Tabelle auf deinem Profil gemacht? LG 18:10, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Tausenden Dank Feder :D LG 13:09, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ps darf ich dich zu meinen freunden fügen? Toll XD 17:18, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi <33 Ja es stimmt, ich vermiss dich total T.T wäre echt toll wen du in nächster Zeit mal wieder in den Channel kommen würdest! :D HDGGGGGGDL - 16:30, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kannst in beides kommen xD HDGGGGGGGDL - 09:45, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Yeeey :DD freu mich dann auf Dienstag ;DDD GGGGLG - 19:04, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) <33333 Heeey ;DD Also zunächst...wie hat Shani dir eine Siggi gemacht? Hat sie dir eine mit einem Code gemacht? Wenn ja, dann müsstest du sie bei Einstellungen unter dem Abschnitt Signaturen einfügen. Also ich habe meine Siggi nicht gemacht, sonders Smaragdauge ^^ IHDGGGDL - 11:27, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hey alles gute nachträglich ich habe ein Bild für dich gemalt ^^ LG 17:22, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Du sollst mir gar kein Bild zum geb. malen ^^ lass mich raten du hast kein Gimp oder paint und kannst es deshalb nicht?^^ LG 14:19, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ???????? Mit riechen???? Was machst du denn führ sachen ?^^ :D GLG 13:29, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Wie cool! ^^ Hast du alles eraten? LG 07:51, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sag mir wann ich in welchen Chat sein soll und ich werds versuchen ... Archive und Signatur Hallo Feder, solche Archive kannst du folgendermaßen anlegen: Du erstellst z.B. eine Seite mit dem Titel: Archiv 1 Dort kopierst du die Inhalte deiner Benutzerdiskussionsseite hin. Um auf diese zugreifen zu können musst du, folgenden Code kopieren * Archiv 1 Was die Signatur an geht, so bestehen die aus verschiedene Farbcodes (Hexcodes/6stelligen Zahlen), Schriftarten, usw. Schau dir doch einfach erstmal den Quelltext einige vorhandere Signaturen an. LG 14:39, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Für dich ^^ Hallo Feder, Hab mal was für dich gemalt :3 LG - 18:25, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) hey feder, klar können wir Freunde sein, xD ;) Magst du Kingdom Hearts? Ich spiele es erst seit kurzem, aber ich bin schon ein riesenfan! LG, deine PS: Wenn du ne siggi willst, sag einfach bescheid xDD, wenn du lust hast, schau mal hier vorbei: http://de.kingdom-hearts-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_erfindungs_Wiki wir freuen uns auf mitarbeit. Für die siggi brauche ich schriftart, Namen, Farbe (oder Verlauf) für diesen, den Spruch und die Farbe für diesen. LG, deine urlaub Hey, ok dann weis ich schon mal bescheid. Ich wünsche dir viel spaß und komm wieder gesund nach Hause. Also ich spiele bei meinem Cousin immer Kingdom Hearts 1+2 für PS2, aber ich wollte mir auch welche zu weihnachten wünschen, weis aber noch nicht welche :/ Schön, das dir die siggi gefällt, xD :D LG, deine Hey Feder, ic habe dich auch echt gern, aber ich werde nie wieder in den chat kommen... ;( Lg, deine Ich bin in letzter Zeit öfters im Wikia Chat, also ;) DracheDoofenschmitz fies sein ist suuuuper (Diskussion) 15:54, 9. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Manchmal Nachmittag und Abends ^^ DracheDoofenschmitz fies sein ist suuuuper (Diskussion) 16:36, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Naja das ist schon okee ;) wie gesagt bin ich ja am nachmittag auch da DracheDoofenschmitz fies sein ist suuuuper (Diskussion) 12:32, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Feder ♥ Wg? Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich jetzt wieder in den Chat komme (: HDGDL, deine Hallo Feder ♥ Leider weiß ich nicht genau wann ich komme :/ Ja, also ich komm jetzt immer mit dem Handy on xD. Danke, eigentlich hatte ich am 19.03. B-day (: LG, deine FEDERRRRR *___* MEINE FEDER! <3 Wie kannst du nur drauf kommen ich würde dich nich vermissen, geschweige den nichtmehr mögen? o.e Ich hab dich irrsinnig lieb und vermisse dich total QwQ Das wäre echt total wundergeil wenn wir mehr schreiben könnten weil du bist für mich eine sehr wichtige Freundin und ich hab dich lieb<3 *Knuddelz* deine 13:52, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hehe :DD <3 Ja also.. ich bin jz grad im Chat und wird jz mehr da drinnen sein und auf dich warten :3 sonst bin ich meistens so ab 3 on also .. :DD hdul<333 16:31, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) ... *bringt feders inet um* XDDDD meh ich hoffe du kommst bald.. hdml<3333 16:52, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Signatur Hey, Ich habe bemerkt, dass deine Siggi nicht richtig eingebunden ist, deshalb wollte ich dich bitten dir einmal Akis Blog anzusehen und nach der Anleitung deine Siggi richtig einzustellen, damit nicht immer der ganze Code angezeigt wird ^^ LG 12:23, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Es ist ja kein Problem, dass dir ein anderer User die Siggi erstellt hat, da brauchst du jetzt nur nochmal deine Einstellungen überprüfen und mit den Erklärungen bzw Bildern aus dem Blog vergleichen und abändern. - 12:50, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bist du dir sicher, dass du wirklich genau das eingestellt hast, was auch in dem Blog beschrieben wird? Denn deine Siggi wird immer noch als ganzer Quellcode angezeigt - 13:18, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ja, jetzt ist alles so wie es sein sollte ^^ Danke für deine Mühe (: - 13:55, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hi zurück :D Hi Feder, ich hab dich auchschon solang nicht gesehen D: mein Internet zurzeit ist grottig v.v (ich bin auch auf drogen xD) naja ich bin halt jz auf Skype, bin da oft on ^.^ . Lg schwalbiiiiii XDDD WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS? DDD: du bist bald nichtmehr on? DDD: *verreckt* warum das denn ;( lg ^^ Blöde Ellis ._. meine stressen aber auch zurzeit XDD bleib aufjedenfall weiterhin auf Drogen ja? ;D schwalbeee :3 <-- der sieht auch aus als wäre er auf drogen xD Wie gehts dir denn zurzeit so...? ich bin und bleibe hobbylos ;D Oh ja scheiß tests D: , bei mir auch DD: ich bin in latein auffer 5 (auch im zeugnis) am donnerstag bekommen wir die arbeiten zurück: 6 XD ich bin mir so sicher XD (P.S.: ich zock mehr als das ich lerne xDDD das ist das probelm :c ) Schwalbüü xD (<-- weiterhin auf drogen! xD) Ich bin gerade an Spore, Dishonored (was meinen ellis nicht so gefällt...is ab 18 xD is aber zu empfehlen...nur bisschen brutal *total unterteib*) und...Final fantasie auch xD ich komme aber gerade nicht weiter...deshalb ist mein 3DS schon durchs zimmer geflogen xDD. Ich war gestern (Dienstag) krank und zumglück hab ich die lateinarbeit nicht bekommen *ausatme* XD LGGGGG :3 Schwalbü Genau, er kann fliegen c: ...nicht xD ich hab ihn an nen helikopter geschnallt *böse lach* XD ...nagut...*helikopter wegschmeiß, flügel drankleb und fliegen lass* :3 und zufrieden? O: ich habe die lateinarbeit zurück DX 4-5...bei dir? LG Schwalbe :3 heheheee...*grins...* tja...die, die wissen nix von der arbeit xDD heute hat meine sport lehrerin mich wieder gemobbt, ich hab 22m weit geworfen, sie denkt ich bin 13...was bekomm ich? ne 4+ was hätt ich bekommen hätte sie mich mit meinem alter gezählt? 3+ ...ich habs ihr gesagt, Sie: "jaja, das kann ja jeder sagen" .__. HI DU MOBBINGOPFA xDD (ja das ist absichtlich falsch geschrieben) meine lehrer habe immer stimmungsschwankungen xD heute waren wir im computerraum und da haben wir so zwei knöpfe der eine schaltet alle pc's aus und der andere nur die bildschirme. Wir waren alle fast fertig, sie wollte schnell was erklären und hat auf den ausschaltknopf gedrückt obwohl sie den anderen drücken wollte XD - LG SCHWALBÄ grrrrr....scheiß lehrer =.= morgen bei mir genau das gleiche nur 39° C =.= wir schreiben morgen 2 arbeiten *heul* achjaaaaa....du magst evangelion? *w* <333 ich auch! >< xD *w* ich hab auch die filme gesehen :DD überhaaaaaaupt nicht brutal ;D aber irgentwie mag ich keinen von denen :/ Rey ayanamy ist ja ganz ok aber sonst oo nur spinner Ohyeah DD: wir schreiben nächste woche auch mathe =.= *tot* Dann lass uns die zwei Fime zusamm anschaun :DD keine ahnung wie aber passt schon xDDDDD yeah, *w* ich flipp aus wenn das rauskommt, weist du was letzte woche donnerstag für ein anime gelufen ist ich hab ihn nicht mitbekommen ;-; ja wirklich coole sendezeiten xDD unsere geolehrerin is zu inkompetent unsere arbeiten zu kontrollieren...sie hat sie jetzt schon 2 monate xDDD O-O ich hab vergessen dir...HÄPPI BÖRTHDÄY zu schreibeeeen xDDD *sich selber hau* o.e sorry ich hab dich total vergessen o.e ich hab in mathe eine 5-6 xDDDD voll verkackt aber ich steh auf na 3 WTF?! da hat mich mal jemand gern <3 XDDD ich hoffe du hattest einen schönen B-day <33333333333333333333333 mathelehrer :'D der hat den geilsten namen ever xDDD SchmEDDING xDDDD sorry...das musste sein :'D naja ich bekomm in mathe im zeugnis ne 4, in geschichte auch ne 4...mein zeugnis is übersäht mit 4ren aber keine einzige 5 xDDD *glück gehabt* ich hoffe ich machs in der 8ten besser =.= UIIII D: wir machen nur so bescheuerte figuren aus pappmarsche xDDD das ist so bitter o.e ich glaube/hoffe ich bekomm ne 2 C: wäre ganz praktisch xD wie ists denn so im Sonic wiki? läuft alles glatt? =) Ich will mein zeugnis auch nicht xDDDD ist denke ich *hust* besser so *hust* xD. Schön dass es bei euch im wiki gut läuft hehehe C: ich bin nur in einem wiki aktiv, das dishonored wiki :'D wir sind 2 mitarbeiter xDDD *klatscht* Wurf kommt einfach nichmehr :'D wir haben jetzt schon mehr als 100 seiten in einem monat erstellt =) ich setz mich auch nochmal dran :DD Hm...ja das ist bescheuert mit dem Vandalismus zumglück ists bei uns nicht so schlimm (das wiki ist nich gerade gut besucht :'D ) Es war halt wenig erstellt und es gibt so viele Bücher zum Abschreiben -.- XD Ich wünschte ich könnte da helfen...aber wirklich was machen kann ich auch nicht :/ heute is echt der beschissenste tag, abfuhr von nem jungen, werde mit problemen von anderen zugelabert von denen ich keine ahnung hab was ich damit anfangen soll ._. HILFÄ D: Eigentlich ganz oke :DD noch ein paar tabellen erstellen und weiter gehts, ich muss geich noch mathe lernen x.x HIIIIIIIIIIII WB!!!! ich bin gerade im urlaub xD ~ ich hab jetzt den dritten evangelion angeschaut *stolz* :'D Sou, in YT :3 https://www.youtube.com/user/LastResurrection das ist der link zu dem Typen der das macht ich finde das ende voll scheiße xDD BÜDEEEEEE :DD und wie findest du? Ich finds iwi verwirrend ?-? :'D Gell Oo is total unnötig, der Typ Gingi oder wie auch immer der geschrieben wird :'D erwürgt die...? HÄ? oO ich habs mit nem kumpel angeschaut, keiner hats verstanden xDDD Ok nehm ich hin xD Ich hör gerade voll den mist in YT an :'D Look at my horse, my horse is amazing ~ xDD Ich habe vorhin mit einer Freundin mein zeugnis durchgelesen: Sie äußerte sich im Sportunterricht zunächst öfter Unlust, machte dann aber voll '''Freude' mit'' dabei hat sie Cola getrunken :| das kam ihr dann zur nase wieder raus xDD Ja bei mir genauso :c Aber weist du was mir auffällt? o_O Du bist die einzige mit der ich noch kontakt habe ;( zumindest in dem Wiki hier D: *knuddelz* danke übrigens das du mich angeschrieben hast ;-; Weil ich einfach nicht mehr in den chat kann :c mein internet ist zu schlecht dafür -.- INTERNET I HATE YOU >:C Danke :DD ich hab aber bessres internet...vllt komm ich ja irgendwann in den chat~~ DUUUUU? OuO magst du Pflanzen gegen Zombies? Das spiel halt (wow wer hätts gedacht) Vllt kannst du mir helfen..Ich hab das nämlich als wiki gefunden D: und zwar verwaist.. Is schon ok c: Bin gerade iwi hobbylos und frag dich iwas...was für games magst du? :DD ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES :DD Oki, ich bin gerade dabei pacific rim zu schaun :3 ich bin jz admin im pflanzen gegen zombies wiki :'D erstma ALLES aufm kopp gestellt :'D Jo :'D nächste woche b-day ('lw'n -w-') ich bekomm sicher voll den Mist o.e Jetzt schau ich RIO :3 hast du den auch schon gesehen? o: Jaaa, pacific Rim ist so toll *w* ich dachte erst das wär evangelion in RL°-° passt schon, ich hab deinen b-day ja auch ausversehen vergessen x.x Iwi finden wir keine Themen worüber wit reden können kann das sein? o.e Also laber ich jz irgendeinen scheiß; *Gestern war ich betrunken :'D (wenn man mir halt n bier in die hand gibt selber schuld) *Mein Kater ist letztens an vergiftung gestorben *Wir haben jetzt zwei neue katzen: Zwuggel und Krümel **Ich hab mir die bescheuerten namen nich ausgedacht *Ich bekomm likör zum B-day *Ich möcht neue Kopfhörer.. *Ich frag mich warum ich dir den ganzen scheiß überhaupt erzähl **Ich frag mich ob ichs löschen soll **Ich entscheid mich dagegen *Ich bin dumm |D *Ich sag BB <3 Ja ich hab Probleme deswegen schreib ich sonen scheiß xD ich hab zurzeit iwi langeweile :'D wegen dir musste ich voll lachen :D noch ne neue nachricht: ICH BIN ADMIN IM DISHONORED WIKI *______* *feier* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIN DDDD: Ok DDD: blödes Vieh von Blödes Telephon dingens...ja ok ich bin auf drogen xD Ich werd dich vermissen D: x.x bis bald <3 Biiild :'D Jaaa... ähm... normalerweise ist es ja nicht meine Art, gleic ein Bild für jemanden zu malen, den ich noch nicht so lang kenn xDDDDD Aber ich dachte mir mal, ich mach dir eins :3 LG- 17:42, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Re Jaaa... xD Ja, aber an deinem Gebi bin ich verreist und kann dann nicht an den PC v.v 15:17, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Okay, dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß mit deinen Freunden :'D xD 11:48, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hey :'D Ich hab Brombeer und Federchen bescheid gesagt :3 Natürlich schon früher, aber da ich auch seit letzten Sonntag verreist bin und mein Internet immer Macken hat, konnt ich jetzt nicht antworten und da ist noch was: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag nachträglich! <3333333333 :) Sry, dass es nachträglich ist... :( Ich hatte nur selten I-net und da hab ich das ganz vergessen DDDDX) LG- 07:04, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Huu... hab keine Überschrift dafür XDDD Yay *-* freu mich schon drauf :P Ja, kein Problem :) Und was hast du alles bekommen? :3 13:52, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Nachträglich <3 Alles gute Nachträglich <33333333333333333 sorry das es jetzt erst kommt aber im moment sind bei mir so viele Geburtstage das ich kaum noch Zeit habe xD Ich hoffe du hattest einen tollen Geburtstag :) glg 15:57, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Oh, der arme Kuchen :o xDD 17:51, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute^^ Hallo Ich wünsche dir auch alles Gute zum geburtstag nachräglich ;) Lg Mystery (Diskussion) 16:30, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Happy B-day Alles Gute zum Geburtstag nachträglich LG Sammy ^^ (Diskussion) 18:18, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bitte :D Hey Feder ;) Ich bin im Moment ziemlich oft im Chat, da lernen wir uns mit der Zeit sicher besser kennen^^ Lg Mystery (Diskussion) 16:00, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich freu mich auch darauf, dich kennen zu lernen :D aber warum bist du auf Klassenfahrt, habt ihr keine Ferien? Lg Mystery (Diskussion) 09:14, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hmm in Sachsen sind natürlich andere Ferienzeiten als bei uns, wir haben schon über zwei Wochen Ferien... und seit fast drei Jahren keine Klassenfahrt gemacht -.- Und das nächste Schuljahr wird auch scheiße, unsere Klasse wird nämlich auf die beiden anderen Klassen aufgeteilt -.- Sei froh, dass ihr noch Klassenfahrten macht, die sind nämlich besser als Schule xD Wann bist du mal wieder im Chat, ich bin grad da :D Lg Mystery (Diskussion) 09:18, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Feder :3, mal Lust wieder zu schreiben ? Dann hinterlass einfacch eine nachricht auf meiner disskussionsseite ;) Schöne grüße Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 13:48, 23. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ja alles super :) War schon lang nicht mehr hier und ist schon Schade dass es sich alles sehr verändert hat und so aber ansonsten passt's! Wollen wir uns mal im Chat treffen oder hast du Facebook oder sowas ? :* Liebe grüße Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 16:40, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Ja dann schreib mir ende der Woche einfach nochmal ;) Hast du auch kein Whatsapp ? ^^ Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 10:04, 25. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Chaat~ Hii Feder, Wann kommst du mal wieder in den Chat? :) Ich hab dich dort schon länger nicht mehr getroffen D: v.v Ich hoffe wir sehen und bald wieder ♥ lg 15:51, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) FEDER!!!.... *_* Wir müssen es jetzt endlich schaffen uns im Chat zu treffen!! Schreib mir wann genau du on kommst !! <3 .. Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 10:46, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re: D: Doofe Schule :( Hoffentlich gehts mal an nem Wochenende :) Wir schreiben im moment auch total viele Tests, direkt am 2. Schultag schon y.y Naja kein Wunder, wenn die Klasse immer so laut ist :x Hoffentlich sehen wir uns dann mal wieder, ich freu mich auch schon *____* ida ♥ 10:44, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Okay schade v.v Ist nicht schlimm ♥ Bis zum 18. dauert es ja nichtmehr ganz soo lang :) 15:16, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Schreib dann einfach nochmal davor ;)! Drachenherz 2 (Diskussion) 16:09, 20. Sep. 2013 (UTC)